Firefist Clan
The Firefist Clan is an independent dwarf clan of the Dark Iron Dwarves tarnished by betrayel, bloodshed and rumors. The clan holds land in the northeastern mountains of the Searing Gorge and is currently headed by Thane Argol Firefist, the most infamouse and feared of the Firefist family. The clan was founded by Thane Brugarr Firefist almost a 150 years prior to the War of the Three Hammers and it is said that the clan was trouble for dwarves even then, but only after the great Thane Brugarr passed. Despite its tarnished name, the Firefist Clan is renouned for its skilled blacksmiths, deadly assassins, patient runescribers and expert soldiers. The clan itself is militaristic and tyranical in nature and has been since after Brugarr's death. History The clan was founded by Brugarr Ragebeard, a blacksmith among his people, while little is known about Brugarr himself it is known that he was respected for a time among his peers. Though rare at the time, Brugarr practiced runescribing and applied his works to the few weapons he made in his time, one of these weapons was the legendary battle-axe of his future clan: Ironspite. After forging this great axe Brugarr attempted to draw special runes into his axe so that it may never wither or melt to fire, nor succumb to frost or rust, though most of these runes were successfully drawn, a fire rune was drawn incorrectly and resulted in an explosion that engulfed Brugarr's hand and the axe in a peculier flame. The axe's fire died but the axe itself was left in a state of permanent superheat that made it unwieldable by any other dwarf. In a strange twist of fate, Brugarr himself was the only one able to wield the weapon; his very hand had a fire rune burnt into his flesh and bone making him able to resist the flame wield the powerful axe. It was this moment that Brugarr cast away his former clan name and rook up the name Firefist as his own. Now the axe stands as a testimate to a Firefist's right to rule over his clan and can be wielded only by those who wear a specially designed gauntlet with the same rune burnt into Brugarr's very hand allowing the barer the ability to wield the axe witht he same ease as the first thane. The axe is currently held by Argol Firefist and he uses its unbreakable might against any who would dare question is right to rule. War of the Three Hammers: Brugarr clung to a vision of a city entirely filled with Dark Iron Dwarfs. Years prior to his death he forced his first son Barnolt to finance the construction of the future city of Brugarr Hold just outside of Ironforge in Dun Morogh, however just before the contract could go through, the War of the Three Hammers transpired and burnt a hole through Brugarr's dream. It was then that the phrase "Never anger a Firefist" was coined among the Firefist Clan members. Serving Thaurissan: Furious at the Bronzebeard clan, Brugarr joined his forces with many other Dark Iron clans along with the Ravenbeard Clan and fought loyally under Thaurissan's banner. Tragically, Brugarr and his son Barnolt died during the seige of Grim Batol, the youngest and most dangerous Firefist at the time, Kharolk took the mantle of thane of the clan and led his clan to its golden age. After the defeat of the Dark Irons and their enslavement at the hands of Ragnaros the Firefist Clan grew through sheer stubbornness and will to live. Kharolk was a harsh and cruel tyrant who, under the Thaurissan empire, helped his clan thrive as many other clans withered. The clan grew so large that Thane Kharolk was told to take his clan into the Searing Gorge and build and manage an outpost there. However, rather than build an outpost, Kharolk ordered his men to contruct a military stronghold in the northeastern mountains, this small stronghold would eventually become present day Brugarr Hold. The Fall of Blackrock and Exile: Many years after the contruction of Shadowforge city and of Burgarr Hold (as a fortress), the Firefist Clan new a relative peace. Kharolk, as vile and cruel as he was, actually had a heart for his family and loved his son Garban and taught him everything to know about ruling. When Garban was finally of age, he slit his father's throat, raped his mother and took the gauntlet and axe for his own, declaring himself ruler of the Firefist Clan. It was then that the clan began its slow decent into madness. Three sons of Madness: Garban's three sons, Falgus, Sholk and Argol were all taught by their mad father and learned that the only true way a dark iron should live was the Firefist way. Irone was the oldest and strongest of the trio and thought none could over power him, Sholk was the second oldest and most well read, prizing his wits over brawn and sought to out do his brother Sholk, Argol was as silent as the grave and merely watched as his brothers pecked at each other daily, many thought he was mute. Finally, Sholk and Irone attempted to brawl in the streets of Shadowforge over some woman and were pulled apart by city guards, they were sent back to their father in Brugarr beaten and bruised; in his rage Garban left his two routy sons to be watched by Argol and left to find the woman and settle the matter personally, little did he know that Argol planned for the woman to assassinate his father while he mercilessly murdered his brothers one by one: Sholk by strangling him and Irone by stabbing him in the neck with a broken bottle. Argol finally revealed himself as a cold, tactful dwarf with a taste for blood and power. The Fall of Blackrock Mountain: When the orcs finally came to invade the mountain, the Dark Iron dwarves were prepared to meet them with tenacity and viciousness. Amidst the invasion however, Argol noticed his youngest son, Talgan Firefist was more concerned for the safety of his wife and child then fighting off orcs, so Argol took Talgan's wife and child and slit their throats in front of him in full view of the rest of the army. The only thing that stayed Talgan's blade was the fact that he was raised by Argol to only ever respect and honor the thane under any circumstances, even if he was a prick. Shortly after, Argol's eldest son, Dagrin was overrun and killed by orcs and Argol errupted in a fit of laughter at the demise and grief of his sons. Generals from nearly every clan pleaded with Argol to concentrate on the battle and organize his soldiers but to no avail; Argol declared his independence from the Thaurissan Empire and ordered his men to rally to him and march back to Brugarr Hold, some reported that he cackled madly all the way home as Blackrock Mountain fell to the orcs behind him. The Brugarrian Civil War: Brugarr Hold was at a height in its power, a thriving city, and the Firefist Clan independent and controlled by Argol. Talgan Firefist has openly declared war against his father and has since then been waging it with the backing of the Thorium Brotherhood as his bank. Talgan has since formed his own faction of the clan and joined the Hand of Thaurissan to ensure a brighter future for his people, a future his father surely cannot provide. Though the clan is in a state of corrupt leadership, it is stronger than it has ever been, but with Argol as Thane it has a ways to grow yet. The Imperial Expansion of Brugarr: The singular city-state had grown beyond its borders as Argol spied other lands to spread his influence, and lay claim to. Secretly building up a formidable force, Argol sprung attacks and surprise movements all over the globe, striking locations such as the Wetlands, Hillsbrad, Badlands, and the Barrens to lay claim to precious resources in those areas. Once his footholds were secured, the Thane discarded his meager title for a grander one: Emperor. This process of expansion led to wide-spread conflicts with factions such as the Pure State, The Crusaders of the Pale Raven, and the Dynasty, all of which battled hard to combat the terrible force of nature that was Brugarr, and its proud army. The Infinite Wars The Infinite Wars encompass multiple lands, peoples, and factions - though most notable players in this war were Brugarr, among several others. The Fall of Brugarr The Present Day Category:Dwarf Clans Category:Firefist Clan Category:Dark Iron Clans Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes